Question: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{6.500\times 10^{-7}} {5.0\times 10^{-3}}}$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{6.500} {5.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-7}} {10^{-3}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 1.30 \times 10^{-7\,-\,-3}$ $= 1.30 \times 10^{-4}$